The present invention relates to a gas bag safety apparatus to be installed within the compartment of a vehicle to protect the occupants, and more particularly to an improvement of a gas bag safety apparatus of the type including a torso bag and a knee bag respectively to protect the occupant's body and knees.
In a conventional gas bag safety apparatus of this kind, a torso bag of a large capacity is provided therein with a gas-diffuser to supply pressurized gas fluid thereto and includes a small capacity knee bag to be inflated by the gas fluid from the diffuser. The gas-diffuser has a number of jet holes provided thereon along the longitudinal direction and the knee bag is mounted on a portion of the diffuser jet holes by way of an inwardly opening check valve. Thus, the knee bag is inflated simultaneously with the torso bag when pressurized gas fluid jets out from the diffuser. With this gas bag safety apparatus, as the pressurized gas fluid strikes directly a portion of the knee bag which is exposed to the diffuser jet holes, if the exposed portion is single-layered, heated particles or dusts discharged from the jet holes together with the gas fluid will damage the knee bag to reduce or lose the impact energy absorbing effect of the knee bag.